Puñetera apuesta
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Aunque Greg esté con Mycroft siempre hay gente que quiere invitarlo a copas, le da números de teléfono o le guiña el ojo con total descaro. Mycroft está algo deprimido porque piensa que no es suficiente para Greg pero el policía querrá demotrarle que solo es por culpa del físico y que nadie en su sano juicio querría tener una relación con él.


Greg miró la cerveza que le traía el camarero y suspiró profundamente.

Había quedado con Mycroft en un pub para salir de la rutina de restaurantes caros y clubs de lujo. Se encontraban hablando acerca de dónde ir en vacaciones ese año cuando el camarero se acercó con una cerveza.

—La señorita le invita a esta pinta —le dijo el camarero señalando a una mujer rubia diez años menos que él.

Mycroft gruñó algo y apartó la vista de él.

—No gracias —le dijo Greg algo avergonzado.

El camarero le miró sorprendido pero se dio la vuelta y dejó la cerveza en la mesa de la mujer. Esta le miró enfadada, pero Greg no la miraba. Agarró la mano de Mycroft por encima de la mesa y le besó el dorso.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

—Cincuenta y seis —le dijo.

—¿Perdona? —le dijo.

Mycroft apartó las manos de Greg y sujetó su pinta.

—Cincuenta y seis intentos de ligar has tenido desde que empezamos a salir —le dijo —. Y solo llevamos siete meses juntos Greg…

—Mycroft, yo no tengo la culpa. Pero te quiero a ti y lo sabes —le dijo.

—Lo sé Greg, pero todo el mundo intenta ligar contigo pese a que esté yo delante, seguro que luego piensan que coño haces conmigo.

Greg se frotó la sien.

—Pero ningunas de esas personas me querría para una relación.

—Eso no lo sabes —le dijo Mycroft

—¿Qué te apuestas?

Mycroft le miró sin entender.

—¿Perdona?

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que si me comporto como un auténtico cerdo nadie me tiraría los tejos. Nadie se molestaría en conocerme.

—No puedes renunciar a tu físico —le dijo Mycroft —. Me refiero a que no cuidas ni el peso, ni el cutis ni vas al gimnasio. Eres así Greg.

Este sonrió con superioridad. Acabó su pinta de un sorbo y eructó de forma sonora. Mycroft le miró espantado y se tapó la cara cuando medio bar les miró.

—Acepto el desafío —le dijo Greg antes de levantarse e ir a pedir la cuenta.

Mycroft se mantuvo con la cara tapada hasta que Greg le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso en público, nunca —le dijo destapándose la cara.

—Querido, es una apuesta —le dijo sonriendo —. Vamos a casa anda, te pienso comer enterito —le mordió el cuello y tiró de él de su mano.

Los días siguientes, Greg mantuvo un ritual mañanero, ritual que dejaba de los nervios a Mycroft todos los días.

—¿Vas a afeitarte hoy? —preguntó el político tras una semana.

Greg tenía una barba poblada de color blanco, se la rascó un poco y miró su reflejo en la cuchara del café.

—¿No estoy guapo…? —se quejó hinchando los mofletes.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza a un lado y entornó los ojos.

—Solo un poco —le dijo acercándose a él, fue a darle un beso pero se apartó rápidamente —. ¿Hoy tampoco te has duchado? —preguntó alarmado.

—No… No me apetecía la verdad —dijo con calma.

—Greg. Anoche tuvimos una noche bastante movidita. No hemos dormido ni tres horas. ¿Y no te has duchado?

—La apuesta querido mío. La apuesta.

—¡Greg eres inspector! Tienes que mantener una higiene diaria. Bueno está que no te afeites pero ducharte…

El inspector se echó a reír.

—¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que me ducharé antes de ir a trabajar? —le dijo.

Mycroft suspiró aliviado.

—Mucho, gracias —le dijo —. Me voy a trabajar.

—¿Paso a recogerte y vamos a cenar al Burger?

—¿Burger otra vez? —preguntó Mycroft —. Ayer cenamos hamburguesas, y pasado pizza, y al otro hamburguesas también…

—Están ricas, y así nos ahorramos lo de cocinar…

—Has engordado mínimo un kilo en esta semana.

—Te equivocas Mycroft, lo he tenido que perder todo después de anoche —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza lentamente y le apretó el hombro.

—Ven a recogerme, iremos donde quieras.

Greg sonrió de medio lado, y apretó la mano con su mejilla.

—Te quiero, cariño.

Mycroft sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—En serio, dúchate —le dijo.

Greg sonrió y le vio marchar. Se terminó el desayuno, se vistió y corrió al trabajo.

Pese a que ahora no madrugaba para su rutina mañanera aun así seguía llegando tarde. Suponía que eso ya venía en la sangre.

Cuando recogió a Mycroft en su coche, el político frunció la nariz.

—Dios, ¿a qué hueles? —preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—Alcantarilla. Me tocó meterme a mí en ellas a buscar un cuerpo así que es probable que también huela a descomposición.

Mycroft abrió la ventanilla, apoyó el codo en el borde y asomó un poco la cabeza.

—Vamos a casa, anda —le pidió.

—Iremos a cenar antes.

—Antes de salir he pedido que nos lleven comida china a casa, cenaremos allí —pidió.

Greg rio.

—Ya no quieres ir conmigo a sitios público, ¿eh? —le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

Mycroft le miró de reojo y le sonrió antes de volver a mirar al exterior. Cuando llegaron a casa, el repartidor ya les esperaba. Pagaron la cuenta y entró en casa.

Greg sirvió unas cervezas y ambos se pusieron a cenar mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Al acabar Greg se reclinó en el sofá y Mycroft se puso de pie.

—Voy a darme una ducha —anunció.

—Diviértete —respondió Greg mientras ponía el canal de deportes.

Mycroft se acercó a Greg por la espalda y le abrazó por los hombros.

—Dúchate conmigo… —le pidió cariñosamente al oído.

Greg cerró los ojos y notó como el calor le subía a la cara.

—La apuesta… —murmuró.

—Oh… ¿Así que prefieres una apuesta antes que a mi…? —le dijo Mycroft al oído —. Muy mal querido, muy pero que muy mal.

Se apartó de él unos metros y le tiró la camisa a la cara. Greg la cogió y la apretó contra su rostro. Lavanda (por el detergente), perfume Mycroft. Se levantó y le siguió, desnudándose por el camino.

Cuando llegó al baño vio a Mycroft en calzoncillos regulando el agua de la ducha.

—Solo lo hago porque ya ha pasado una semana y me llamaron la atención en el trabajo... —se intentó disculpar.

Mycroft sonrió agradecido, se quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba y se metió bajo el agua.

—Ven —dijo haciéndole un gesto.

Greg se quitó los boxers y entró en la ducha junto a Mycroft. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza en dirección a la alcachofa, relajándose con el agua caliente.

—Se siente bien, ¿eh? —le dijo Mycroft acariciándole la espalda.

Greg abrió los ojos y le miró.

—Solo un poco, seguiré con la apuesta después de esto.

Mycroft se colocó detrás de Greg y comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda.

—Olvídate de la apuesta por un rato —dijo besándole el hombro antes de pasar la esponja por allí.

Durante minutos, Mycroft se dedicó a enjabonar concienzudamente la espalda de y el torso de Greg, haciéndole desprender un olor a Té verde envidiable. Se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y lavó los pies de Greg, subiendo la esponja por las pantorrillas, las rodillas y luego los muslos. Cuando llegó a la ingle el miembro de Greg estaba semi-erecto.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó —. Tú de rodillas y acariciándome enterito…

Mycroft le enjabonó un poco el miembro, pero cuando oyó a Greg suspirar de placer se puso de pie y sonrió.

—No… ¿No vas a seguir? —preguntó Greg.

—No —respondió Mycroft sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué? ¡Seguro que solo serán unos minutos….!

—Ah no. Tú has decidido hacer esta apuesta absurda de no ducharte. Bueno pues si te mantienes limpito esta semana habrá recompensas donde quieras, pero si vuelves a esa dichosa apuesta te quedarás sin sexo hasta que yo quiera…

Greg se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? ¡A ti te gusta el sexo más que a mi incluso!

—En eso tienes razón querido mío, pero yo soy muy paciente si de ganar una apuesta se trata…

Comenzó a enjabonarse el mismo el cuerpo y luego a echarse champú en la cabeza. Greg se acercó un poco a él y se frotó contra su pierna como un animal desesperado pero Mycroft lo apartó con delicadeza, se aclaró y salió de la ducha.

Greg pudo observar que ni tan siquiera tenía una erección.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hago yo? —exclamó Greg.

—Tienes dos opciones —dijo Mycroft colocándose el albornoz —. Acabar con esa maldita apuesta y follarme sin compasión contra el colchón de la cama o apañártelas tu solito. Ahora si me disculpas.

Mycroft salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Greg se quedó mirándola un par de minutos mientras el agua caliente seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Con esa apuesta había demostrado que si sus modales no eran educados nadie en su sano juicio se acercaba a él. Además, si entraba en un bar y le metía la lengua a Mycroft hasta la campanilla podía más que atestiguar que ninguna chica le invitaba a una copa.

Cerró la llave de paso del agua, salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente con una toalla. Luego abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Mycroft estaba desnudo, sentado sobre el colchón apunto de ponerse a leer.

—¿Y qué has decidido? —preguntó.

—Saca el jodido lubricante —dijo antes de saltar sobre él.

Mycroft se echó a reír antes de responderle a los besos con furia.

Una hora más tarde, Greg descansaba bocabajo en la cama mientras que Mycroft le masajeaba la espalda con los dedos.

—Mañana me afeito… Lo prometo —murmuró Greg agotado.

Mycroft se acercó a él y le mordió el hombro.

—Mmm… No —susurró seductoramente al oído —. Esa parte de la apuesta me ha gustado…

Greg alzó la cabeza y le miró sorprendido. Mycroft solo sonrió.

—Te quiero Greg —le dijo.

El policía se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió.

—Yo también Myc, yo también…


End file.
